knowpeopleatazfandomcom-20200213-history
Who Is SHY AZ
SHY_AZ is Unknown As Shy_Female. Roblox account SHE has ReName is S_HY7789 from SHY+Reset7884892 She has Invited from HS60102 as her best friends to play with her place HS60102 has invited SHY_AZ KRU1244 and her fan party at ("https://www.roblox.com/games/192800/Work-at-a-Pizza-Place work at pizza place") after SHY_AZ create her own account Her Best friends RAY_AZ HS60102 KRU1244 She is love the Create Who is Appear at Roblox Website March 27 2018, She Start playing On Roblox As Her favorite game first when she create as account She Use ("RAY_AZ") As Usual, She never Find As she Get 100 follower from AZ_People on my option She Start Explore Another game as her place After She Was impersonate RAY_AZ as Her Brother After June 12 2018 she start playing game is flood escape 1 or 2 she love her own game she start get a lot of friends while HS60102 has quit the flood escape after RAY_AZ '''has join the flood escape On august 1 2018 RAY_AZ start playing Mining similar And Unknown SHY_AZ doesn't play that game her mining as 100,000,000 block she starting to quit flood escape and mining similar she said This is unfair to get rebirth In the game After she play flood escape. On October 19 2018 she start Playing The Roblox Studio and she was Quit the Roblox Gaming Because She Interesting about The Roblox Deployed AS script As Creator She want to make on her imagination she could make the game AS KNOW '''AZ_LAND By Using Copy right As ("Suburban on Roblox studio First Page") '''After She Starting creator New map She has a lot imagination about the create she start watching video About the roblox studio on her tutoring I guess Her after School she start learning how to create thing like As her Start Knowing to use Union Negative. November 29 2018 she knowing She Start To be Flood escape Deployer as person in the game, Shy_az has design To change her name as SHY_AZ as people who is shy of people or doesn't like people bullying I guess :p On December 21 2018 after Her New year She has trouble on roblox moderators As Her name SHY_AZ it inappropriate Name i guess i don't know How SHY_AZ is inapprop''riate''' on roblox She has 7 Day Ban Her name was Change is Reset7884892 HS60102 and her best friends was Say WHY roblox ban her after she ban She '''SHY_AZ has a lot version Of her wearing on roblox she love her own skin always she has a Car accident Story--------------------- she got 25K follower on her option She has create Her own map creative * Fallen Making failure SHY_AZ first create map ''' on my Option at her Personal Lab That cause Her intelligent on my opponent she design as fall her lab cause her lab due Damage to Her own wall get destroyed place more information :) * '''Highways Sanctuary or also AZHwy7-82 idea is shy_az is knowing to sanctuary is copy right from lava sanctuary that want to realize about her transport to Country as Sky Lobby_AZ With her option * Migea Talire Might Due Progress on my option ! scope="col" | |- | | |- |'('' Don't worry guy i be fine thanks you all I very appreciate) ' | |} '''I Find on Her profile ' Employee Verison 3.jpeg Employee Verison 2.jpeg Employee Verison.jpeg SHY AZ own personal.jpeg RAY version Ghost.jpeg RAY Ghost.jpeg RAY AZ Overrefined.jpeg RAY AZ robux version.jpeg RAY AZ.jpeg SHY AZ.jpeg SHY AZ first New Skin.jpeg Before She ban ' Her Best Friends HS60102 RAY_AZfan KRU1244 '''has Make Special Game with is '''Ban Visitor' HS60102 on her profile they made the room for SHY_AZ She say ("Wow Thanks for build me with HS60102 is Well creator my game ;(") On January 2019 SHY_AZ has Invited from HS60102 for made the '''Ban vistor for Reset7884892 '''S''he start learning from Flood escape deployer Map Test game and her secret keep the on game know as Her name with place '''she creator 12 place with it Private name because she couldn't find any idea about script the game on January 23 2019 SHY_AZ Starting to learning about making script and her own map https://www.roblox.com/games/2736601104/Reset7884892s-Place-Number-12 check Out Her Map RobloxScreenShot20181209_184343896.png|This is first SHY_AZ make Her Own Statue RobloxScreenShot20181224_183224359.png|SHY_AZ Best Friends|link=2018 SHY and HS60102 starting Best Friends each other SHY AZ her Own map.png|HS60102 First Build Ban Visitor RobloxScreenShot20190102_141807035.png|SHY_AZ starting to Imagination up Her Own map RobloxScreenShot20190122_205601781.png|SHY_AZ starting Her Own Map Her Own place RobloxScreenShot20190218_002850107.png|SHY_AZ starting Building Power Effect call Heart of Power Sanctuary RobloxScreenShot20190218_002916007.png|ShY_Az and HS60102 first build Skybloz call Sky Free RobloxScreenShot20190218_003944964.png|SHY_AZ first build second land call Fan connect RobloxScreenShot20190218_002833762.png|SHY_AZ first Building Unknown land